Leather, Steel, and Sole
by OrionSykes
Summary: "Now lick my shoe, inbreed." Sadistic bedroom drabbles for the genius-double-seme-duo, Asakaru.


**Industrial Stainless Steel**

Warning: Consentual BDSM

" Ngh...!" The redhead moaned in succession, as he felt his length pulsating, being satisfied by the said prince of the main building -the student council president's orifice. That proud untamable brat, Asano Gakushuu, all tied up leather, in thirteen distasteful shades of red, his tongue slaving away for the class E delinquent, submissive on his lap. The ginger's hands were roughly tugging his hair, yanking harshly back and forth to pleasure himself. Merciless, the boy was pushed to the limits of his gag reflex. The ginger would yank back his head to swallow the whole length, whenever he had tried to escape the length from his mouth. "Take it all in, slut." The ginger felt the mouth at his length tightening, the rings of his throat squeezing his. Asano was choking badly from the friction, yet the torturous length was shoved back to his mouth again and again. "MMFFF…!-" the shrill sound of pain, muffled by the erection in his mouth. His face wet soaked with perspiration, tears, and questionable substances. The excruciating pain from Karma's sole pressed on his erection. Muffled screams, pitiful whimpers that bring forth intense vibration."Hng." the motion heaved faster.

"Acting all high and mighty, when you're just a meat toilet." Karma further twisted his sole, pressing on Asano's exposed vitals as he laughed sadistically. He loved the screaming. When that cocky bastard was left screaming, writhing, submitting to his command, he felt entirely victorious. "Asshole." the roan haired boy groaned internally. "Again...?" the ginger commented as the other boy choked. "What a joke, didn't you said it was small just now...?" the edge of his sole adding a twist, bruising his vitals. He let out screams, intensifying. "You can't even deep-throat without choking, slave. And you call yourself competent?" the demeaning voice whispered as he yanked those roan locks. His head was spinning, as he felt his throat constricted. His throat as it gagged for the fifth time, he wondered how long this merciless brat would further toy him. Without warning, warmth greeted his throat, the yanking on his hair grew intense. And his sole was applying increasing pressure to his erection. The roan haired boy's muffled scream had opened his throat. And he had himself choking on the liquid pouring down his throat.

"Swallow everything." the ginger ordered as he moaned in satisfaction. The screaming died to a breathless whimper. The redhead fixed his position, pulling out his length, satisfied. Defiant eyes looking back at him, with lashes that perfectly complemented the flaring violet. The ginger commented on how mesmerizing, prideful, and calculative those eyes always seem. Now, it was trying to emanate faux obedience, taking a chance for fatal submission. "You'll take anything to reverse the situation... Wouldn't you, slave?" the ginger lifted his sole, tapping its side to the boy's cheeks. "Your insolence would be your downfall, no?" he put laid down his sole. The defiance in his eyes aroused the redhead even more. "Do you want me to clean it, sir?" the roan haired boy asked, in a half mocking tone. Karma nodded and gestured the command. "You're strangely compliant." The boy was itching to take a picture, his vulnerable state for further musings, and –personal uses. But it wasn't part of their consensual agreement, sadly. Oh, too bad. At least, belts was one of them though. The roan haired boy widened his eyes as the he slid out the belt from his trousers. "Surprise, surprise~"

Clack! A streak of red across that pale back, already filled with teeth marks. The roan haired boy endured as his tongue swept through his length, cleaning every inch. Clack! The ginger grew even more excited at the boy's cringing, though to no avail to stop him in action. Clack! The boy arched his back as he was finished. "Let me take out your favorite." the ginger reached for the table. The violet eyes narrowed at the sight of the dog collar, a matching red with the thirteen stripes of leather on his body. "What is your obsession with red?" he questioned his master cynically. "Manners, boy." the ginger corrected him, putting the collar in smug satisfaction. The ginger lifted his sole to the boy's face, tugging the leash to shorten the distance of his lips to the boot. "Lick it, boy." the ginger commanded him like some pedigree mutt. The roan haired boy turned away his head in rebellion. "Why would I lick your-" SMACK! Asano felt the ginger's hard, stainless sole slapped to his cheeks. "Didn't you say you will do anything to you as long as it's not violence~?" Those violet eyes grew repugnant, but hated to admit that he had just lost last Saturday's poker bet. And obedience was the price to pay—

"Now lick my shoe, inbreed."

Asshole. Jerk. Twat. It went through his mind as he laid his tongue on the sole. Industrial stainless steel? Yuck. The roan haired boy lapped the end quite thoroughly, annoyed at the occasional jerking on his collar. That fucking smug smile, he cursed internally. Plop. Karma nonchalantly laid his steel toed boots on his head. Screech. "Did he just fucking wipe his shoe on my head...?" was his expression. "Suck it up pretty boy." Karma rubbed his sole again in laughter. After crawling long enough on all fours, satisfying the ginger a grand total of four times, his jaws were completely sore. His head hurts from all the sole-slapping, much more that it's a steel pointed boot. And his dignity had needed to bid goodbye. "Say you want me, slave." the ginger demanded, forcefully pulling his collar, yet his shoe landed on his clavicle.

"I-I want you."  
"Say your master's name, slut."  
The sole twisted painfully on his shoulders.  
"I want you... Karma."  
Clack. A streak of red on his back.  
"Louder. And who owns your dirty piece of ass, you slut..?"  
"You. I want you, Master Karma.."  
Clack. Overlapping the streak.  
"I said, speak fucking louder. Or do you belong to just anyone, that you could be anyone's cum-dump in the streets? Tell me who owns you, or are you public fuckboy?"  
The other boy cringed at the statement, the pain was also unbearable in his shoulder. That will leave a bruise. On his shoulder and on his damned pride.  
"YOU. I FUCKING WANT YOU, KARMA."  
"Good." the ginger retracted the belt. Was he hitting the limit? pondered the ginger

"What do you want from me, slave?" he rolled a ball in his fingers.

"I want your.. Your.." the roan haired boy felt his cheeks redden.

"My what..?" the ginger took out his belt yet again.

"I want your -….. on my.." Clack.

"You can't say the noun?" the ginger tapped his boot lightly to the boy's face.

"Don't skimp the vulgarity on me, slave. You're not fucking clean last time I checked." he pressed the sole to his cheeks. "I want your- Shit." he was losing all his pride. "—your cock, Master."

"Where?" the belt loomed over him. "M-my.." the words would not come out. A painful streak landed on his back, causing him to arch his back, whimpering. "Fuck."

"Yes, I am going to do that. But how?" the sole was pressing on his face even more, the leash painfully tugging on his collar. The streaks burnt like fire. Fuck it. Fuck his own pride. "Drill my asshole." the roan haired boy blatantly said. The ginger gave a smug grin, tugging on the leash as he bent. Their distance, face to face.

"Then you will get what you deserve."

-To be continued


End file.
